


Safe Passage

by asleepingtiger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bunker, Canon verse, Clexa, F/F, Falling In Love, Flashbacks, Grounders in space, Humour, Sad conversations, Smut, abby learns to accept lexa, clexa will be separated, occassionally smutty, ranya, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asleepingtiger/pseuds/asleepingtiger
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are faced with a new threat as the 13 clans come together, after A.L.I.E caused havoc amongst the clans Clarke received important information whilst in the City of Light. A nuclear meltdown is to happen and they have to decide what to do with limited time they have left.I haven’t done a canon verse fic before so it could end up being slightly au.
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Counting Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people, I have been working on this for a while and didn’t want to post it until I had finished at least one of my stories.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this first chapter of Safe Passage.

“Lexa no! I’m not leaving you again, I won’t.” Clarke pleads as people are hurrying around them taking their important belongings or things that will aid them in the bunker. It was finally sinking in that Clarke would be apart from Lexa for a long time.

Lexa pulls Clarke to the side out of the way and rests her hands on Clarke’s bare arms, “I don’t want us to apart either, but I’m the Commander, and our people will listen to me whilst we’re in the bunker.” Lexa explains.

Clarke shakes her head and looks up at Lexa, “Lexa, I just got you back.”  
There was a sigh of defeat in her voice, she knew there was nothing she could do to change Lexa’s mind no matter what.

Clarke doesn’t care who sees and pulls Lexa into a hug, “I love you Lexa Kom Trikru.” She whispers into her ear.

Lexa hugs Clarke just as much and pulls away quickly, “not here, Clarke.”

They walk off into Lexa’s quarters, here no one will follow them or hear them.

“Nothing I can say or do will change your mind will it?” Clarke knew deep down that but she had to try. 

Clarke knew if Lexa wasn’t the Commander that she would go with Clarke without a second thought, she also knew Lexa would hold order in the bunker between the clans in case a fight would breakout.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, if our people start a fight I have the power to stop it. Not that I’m proud of it but people fear me, some of my people don’t even look me in the eye.” Lexa scoffs.

Clarke smirked, “seriously?”

Lexa nodded.

“But you have beautiful eyes,” Clarke stares into Lexa’s eyes.

A small smile appears on Lexa’s face and is instantly gone when someone knocks on her door.

“Sha!” She calls out.

It was Marcus, “sorry Commander, I didn’t mean to disturb you and Clarke.”

“Go ahead, Marcus of the Sky People.”

“Abby is looking for Clarke,” Marcus explains looking over at Clarke who is stood behind Lexa.

Clarke smiled, “I’ll be there in a moment.”

Marcus nods and averts his eyes back to Lexa, “thank you, Heda.”

Lexa nods and watches him leave and turns back to look at Clarke, “I guess we will have to continue this later.”

“What if we finish this now,” As Clarke steps closer to Lexa and takes her hands in her own.

They lock eyes and Lexa’s hands tighten around Clarke’s. Clarke wraps a hand around Lexa’s neck pulls her in for a passionate kiss. They stay like that for a few seconds before pulling away.

“Clarke, we can’t.” Lexa tries as she tries to catch her breath.

“Lexa, I don’t know when we’re next going to get time alone before we have part.” 

“So you’ve accepted the situation.” Lexa noticed.

“It’s not what I want to happen and it’s going to hurt but it makes sense, plus I’ll need you to look out for my Mom,” Clarke saw the positive in this situation, at the back of her mind she would worry about her mom. It gave her some comfort the fact that Lexa will keep an eye on her.

“Abby, will be safe under my protection, as a healer I’ll give her the responsibility of keeping people healthy.” Lexa explained and saw Clarke relax slightly upon hearing the Commander’s plans.

Clarke was grateful and smiled.“I’m sure she will appreciate it.”

“I imagine your Mom won’t mind waiting a while longer?” As Lexa asked, her right eyebrow raised hoping Clarke would read her mind.

Clarke stepped closer to close the gap between them almost touching Lexa’s nose, “she’ll be busy anyway.”

“And so are we,” Lexa pulled Clarke into a heated kiss, hand around her neck and the other around her waist.

__________________________________________________

The annoyance grew with each step as Abby searched for Clarke, she had asked for her an hour ago when she sent Marcus to look for Clarke.

Abby turned into a side room and found Bellamy and his sister discussing the plans that will unfold in the near future.

“Bell, I have to stay. I’m not going back to space!” Octavia argued.

Bellamy was about to argue back but was interrupted by the sight of an inpatient Abby.

“Sorry, but have you seen Clarke?” Abby asked rudely to the pair.

Octavia shook her head, “last time I saw her she was with Lexa. Though, that was an hour ago.”

“Might be worth asking Lexa?” Bellamy offered.

“Hmm, I was hoping to avoid that.” Abby rolled her eyes and left the siblings in a huff.

Abby carries on up the empty hallway and saw a emotionless Indra waiting near Lexa’s quarters.

“Indra, have you seen,”

“Clarke?” Indra muttered finishing the sentence for her.

“Erm...yes.” Abby surprised that Indra knew that it was Clarke she was asking for.

“Luckily, I haven’t seen her, unfortunately I have heard her, multiple times. Not being subtle either.” Indra side glanced towards Lexa’s quarters, hinting at the activities that were taking place next to them.

This comment went over Abby’s head as she held her hands on her hips, “well, could you get her for me?”

“Clearly you have issues with picking up on social cues.” The warrior grumbled, glaring at Abby for being so dense.   
“Excuse me?”

Indra huffed and decided to ignore Abby, “I’d suggest you return back to your duties and I will escort Clarke to you once Lexa is finished with her.” Indra told Abby with no room for objection.

“I have asked for Clarke an hour ago, I am waiting right here.” 

Indra didn’t care and shrugged, “don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Abby sighed and waited with her arms folded stood against the wall.

Her thoughts were disrupted by seeing Raven walking with Anya.

“Hey, Abby.” Raven called out, relaxed as ever. Despite a few days ago to when she was having a brace fitted for her leg.

“Why do you have to be so loud?” Anya groaned, she was also lost in her thoughts when Raven called out.

“You weren’t complaining last night.” Raven quipped and shot a smirk.

Anya glared, not even rising to it.

Abby looked to where the voice came from and smiled seeing Raven, she noticed that her mechanic walking with a crutch that she had already mastered.

“Hey Raven. Anya.” Abby still struggled to converse with Anya because she was always so stone looking, she wondered how Raven worked her way in. Probably that charm.

“Have you seen Clarke?” 

Abby scoffed.

“Clarke, is such a popular person right now.” Indra thought out loud as caused Anya to look at Indra with a questioning look.

Indra spoke grounder to Anya.

Anya held in a smirk and looked down hoping Abby or Raven didn’t pick up on it.

“Apparently she’s with Lexa.” Abby rolled her eyes.

Raven nodded her head slowly, “okay, tell her I need help with sorting things out for space.”

Abby was just about to reply when she heard something she prayed to never hear come from her daughter.

A loud moan erupted from Lexa’s door, “Lexa! Fuuck!”

All four women looked at each other.

Anya and Raven made a face.

“Believe me, it’s been like that for an hour.” Indra groaned and glared at Abby. Abby got the message as to why no one was to interrupt the Commander at this present time.

“On that note, Clarke can come find us when she’s free.” Raven suggested as she quickly turned around and hobbled the way she came, not waiting for Anya.

“I’m so glad I’m not Lexa’s guard but her Second instead.” Anya joked to Indra and instantly got a warning look from both Indra and Abby.

“Anyway, tell Lexa I need to speak with her.” Anya's seriousness was back.

“Sha.” Indra said gritting her teeth.

“An hour?!” Abby blurted to Indra.

Abby didn’t know to walk into the room or to walk away and deal with her daughter later.

“Would Lexa have me killed if I was to barge in?”

Indra raised an eyebrow, “it’s a one way ticket to an early death but for you, you’d be spared because of Clarke.”

Abby thought about it, “I’m not waiting one more minute or waiting to hear Clarke, again.”

“You’re playing with fire,” Indra warned as Abby rushed past her. Indra knew no harm would come to Abby but she knew she was able to tell Lexa that warnings were made.

A split second later as Abby was to barge into Lexa’s room Clarke opened the door.

“Mom?!” Clarke’s face was flushed and clearly had a sex glow.

“I needed to see you an hour ago!” The irritation found its way back to Abby as she saw Clarke and a Lexa wrapped in furs in the background behind Clarke.

“I didn’t realise I was so long discussing things with Lexa.” A partial lie. There had been talks of their plans.

“Discussing things, really?” Abby challenged. Every time Clarke told a lie Abby knew, always knew.

“Yes, Mom can we go somewhere privately?” Clarke slowly became embarrassed once she noticed Indra behind her Mom.

“Abby Griffin, I’m sorry I kept Clarke away. It was my fault, please don’t take your frustrations out on Clarke.” The strong voice broke the family domestic and hoped it would help Clarke.

Abby moved the door wider out of Clarke’s grasp.

“Mom!” Clarke urged her mom not to make an issue considering Lexa’s current vulnerability.

“You knew Clarke needed to come see me as I sent Marcus. You disrespected me.”

Lexa watched her with a blank expression, she hadn’t invited Abby into her room, Lexa was still recovering from her having sex with Clarke and she also still stood naked behind a not so very big fur blanket.

Lexa looked at Abby as she spoke out to Clarke, “Clarke can you remove your mother from my room, right now. I will not speak with her like this.”

Clarke gladly accepted and walked up to her mom, “please, mom. You’re making this more difficult than it needs to be.”

Abby looked at her pleading daughter before barging past her and out of the room turning down the corridor.

Clarke looked at Lexa, “I’m so sorry.” 

“You don’t need to apologise, it was my fault. We’ll speak later.” Lexa’s features softened. They always did around Clarke when it was just the both of them, Lexa wasn’t one to speak about her feelings but she tried to convey them where possible to Clarke.

Clarke nodded and smiled, “I’m so not looking forward to this.”

As Clarke left Lexa to her thoughts, Indra walked to the door frame and knocked, “Commander,”

Lexa had her back to the door she knew it was Indra because she had asked to guard the door and surrounding area earlier on.

“Yes,” She huffed. Lexa just wanted to be left alone at this point but it was Indra, she owed her a conversation at least.

“I did warn Abby,” Indra started.

Lexa turned around after applying the last item of clothing, hair still loose. It wasn’t very often Indra or any of her people saw Lexa in a relaxed state. That was only reserved for Clarke.

“Indra, it’s fine. Please, I need a drink of some kind. I need time to myself.” 

Taken back by this Indra nodded, “Sky People kind of drink or something more civilised?”

“Whatever that hasn’t been moved to the bunker.” Lexa went to stand out on the balcony after giving orders to Indra.

Indra watched the commander walk away and she left the room, the best person to ask was going to be Octavia or Anya.

As Lexa was left alone on the balcony she looked up at the sky, the sun was setting it wasn’t so long ago the sun was at its highest. There was a light breeze around Lexa as she stared at the setting sun, when Clarke begged her to be with her in space it was hard for Lexa to decline the request. 

It was only a few weeks ago that Lexa had taken a bullet that was meant for Clarke straight after they had their first time making love, she almost died for her and she did until Abby brought her back to life. In that time she was made to stay in bed and recover she realised how much she had fallen in love with Clarke, Lexa had loved before but this, this went beyond anything she had ever felt for someone.

________________________________

Clarke and Abby were in the Skaikru office in the bunker discussing the arrangements with other members including Raven, Marcus, Octavia, Bellamy and Lincoln as well as other important members that Abby asked to join.

“Lexa will be leading the people down here, she’ll be the only one that will keep peace amongst everyone.” Clarke discussed with the group.

“She’s right, people will listen to her.” Lincoln backed Clarke up.

“I will not taking orders from her!” Abby hit the table with her hand making Monty jump in the corner.

Raven was stood next to him, “bet that woke you up.”

“She’s in a right mood,” Monty deflected.

“I’ll tell you why later if you stay awake.” Raven gave him a smug grin.

“Do I wanna know?” He groaned

Raven just chuckled to herself quietly as she adverted her eyes to Abby.

“If you don’t take orders from the Commander she will punish you, Clarke’s mom or not.” Marcus spoke up for the first time since the meeting.

“What does that mean?” Someone in the back perked up.

“I’ve heard Clarke is sleeping with the Commander.” Another called out.

Clarke rolled her eyes, she had not even had her argument with her mom yet.  
“Thanks, Marcus Kane.” Clarke muttered to Marcus.

“It’s a valid point.” He defended.

Clarke then looked over at Octavia who was smirking at her trying not to laugh at how the conversation has gone, Clarke couldn’t help but relax and smirk to.

“If you’re not going to listen to the Commander then let me take your place. The Commander and I have a good relationship therefore there is room for disagreements and discussions.” Marcus was the peace keeper amongst the clans, from day one he had respect for the Commander even in the chamber when he thought she was just an innocent girl.

“I think I’d prefer that,” Clarke agreed, the way Clarke was feeling towards her mom right now she’d agree with anything that didn’t put her mom in favour.

“Abby, I have deep respect for you but if you can’t see passed your differences with the Commander then we’d all be safer with Marcus taking your place.” Octavia added her view to the situation, she was going to be one of the people that will be staying in the bunker as she’s Indra’s second.

Marcus looked at Abby, he was her friend and also heading to be her lover. He didn’t like the fact people are going against her but it was logical, if Abby couldn’t accept Lexa and Clarke are romantically involved there were going to be some serious issues that no one could afford.

“I understand where you’re coming from and I’ll take it on board. I will arrange a meeting with Lexa to deal with our issue.” Abby accepted what her people were saying, Clarke couldn’t be her shield from Lexa’s traditional punishment forever if she was step out of line.

“Your issue.” Clarke corrected under her breath, it wasn’t subtle enough for her moms ears.

Abby clenched her jaw at Clarke then turned to everyone in the room, “you’re all dismissed, except Clarke. See you all at dinner.”

Clarke stood up from her chair and watched people leave, it was Raven who mouthed something to her, “good luck.”

Clarke glared at her friend as she walked out and closed the door behind her.

“I can’t believe you sometimes.” Abby started.

Clarke turned around with an attitude, “you can’t believe me?! I can’t believe you!” Clarke spat back already getting defensive.

“I told you this morning in your sleeping quarters that I needed to see you this afternoon and to come find me.” 

“Look, I freaked out when Lexa ordered her people to start packing things up for the bunker. I suddenly realised that I wouldn’t see her for a long time or if ever again.”

“I’m sorry you’re scared about-”

“I’m not scared about everything else, I’m scared I won’t see Lexa again after this!” Clarke anger rose, her mom wasn’t getting it.

Abby didn’t say anything, she knew what Clarke meant.

“Mom,” Clarke quivered as her tears threaten to fall, “Mom, I love her.”

Abby walked over to her daughter and reached her hands, “I know, I know you do.”

Clarke sniffed up, “then why are you so rude to her, she’s the Commander you can’t talk to her the way you did earlier, right or wrong. She doesn’t take it from her chancellors and she won’t take it from you any longer, she’s lenient with you because you’re my mom.”

Abby nodded, “I’m sorry but you’re still my daughter.”

“I know but Mom, if her people see you being disrespectful to Lexa and she doesn’t punish you for it, her people will try to overrule her and could potentially her her killed. They will see how biased she is with you and our people.” Clarke explained, “and if something was to happen to her while in this bunker and I find out I will never forgive you.”

Abby hadn’t realised how pushing Lexa’s buttons could cause such a nightmare for everyone. 

Abby’s thoughts became visible to Clarke, “I’m so so sorry, Clarke. I didn’t realise.”

“Just find peace with her, please.” Clarke could only hope that she would.

Abby nodded, “I’ll speak with her.”

“Thanks.” Clarke was relieved and hugged her mom.

As Abby pulled away from the hug she caught notice of a harsh love bite, it was on the top of Clarke’s bare shoulder through the rip of the shirt, “you might want to cover that mark up if you don’t want people gossiping about you and Lexa.”

Clarke’s eyes went wide and blushed, “sure.”,Clarke cleared her throat, “did you hear...”

“Plenty, now please go before I change my mind.”

Clarke winced at the thought her mom knew what she actually up to not long ago and left the room, mortified.

“And take a shower!” Clarke heard her mum call from the room.

She still sported a sour face as Clarke saw Raven and Octavia talking and interrupted them, “guys, I can’t deal with her anymore.”

Raven smirked, “what is it this time?”

Octavia waited for Clarke’s response as she to had a smile on her face.

“I told her about how dangerous it is that she defies Lexa on the occasion and then we’re hugging, but she then tells me I have a bruise on my shoulder and if that’s not enough she then clears up that she heard me and Lexa having sex!” 

Octavia burst into laughter causing other to look up from across the canteen.

“Clarke, do you want me to make you feel better?”

“Raven, please do.”

Raven looked around to make sure no one apart from the three of them could hear.

“Clarke, me, Anya, your Mom and Indra heard you moaning Lexa’s name.”

That was it Octavia was gone, her laughter filled the canteen.

Raven had some control at least as she saw Clarke blush the darkest red.   
“Oh my god!” Clarke buried her head in her hands then had a sudden realisation.

“Why were you lot there?!!”

Raven was laughing quietly at this point, “I was coming to talk to you about the space ship and Anya needed to talk to Lexa about something.” She shrugged.

Clarke dragged her hand through her long greasy hair, “I need to shower and find a shovel.”

“I’ll talk to you later about supplies, yeah?” Raven asked as Clarke slowly dragged herself away from the pair.

Raven turned to Octavia, “you need to practice on your subtlety.”

“I needed that laugh.” Octavia said as she caught her breath.


	2. Promises to Keep

The Commander stood outside of Abby’s office, on time and awaiting instruction to enter the room. With her two guards at her side she looked around her as people prepare for the move in, she felt the anxiousness of her new people, although she wouldn’t show it or admit it but she too shared the feeling.

The office door opened and was welcomed in by Abby.

Lexa nodded at her guards to stay put until the meeting was over before walking over the threshold. She confidently walked further in and stood before Abby with her arms behind her, her hands held together resting on her lower back.

Abby sat in her chair and smiled nervously at Lexa, “please, take a seat.” 

Lexa nodded and took a seat, she took her dagger off and laid it atop the desk.

Abby looked at the dagger and swallowed.

“Don’t worry Abby, if I don’t remove it I will cut myself.” Lexa explained under the nervous gaze she was receiving.

“So, we’ve had a meeting with our people.” Abby started.

“You mean your people, we weren’t aware of such meeting.” Lexa corrected.

“Lincoln was present.”

Lexa tilted her head, “Lincoln is no longer under my command. He doesn’t belong to a clan, he announced that at the alliance.”

Abby fidgeted in her seat, “Then I apologise.”

Lexa didn’t want to make Abby feel uncomfortable in her own office, she was just stating facts.

“Abby, there’s no need to fear me. For this to work we need to be on the same level.” Lexa’s features softened.

“I don’t fear you Lexa, if anything I have the utmost respect for you.” Abby sat up more confidently in her chair.

Lexa scoffed, “You didn’t present yourself that way earlier.”

“I’m really sorry.” Abby sighed, “when it comes to Clarke, she’s my daughter and I’m still her mother.”

“I think I understand that. Clarke is yours and when she acts out towards you you’re reacting how I imagine a parent should. I get that. However,” Lexa takes a breath, “your actions when I’m present puts me in a difficult position. You purposely came at me and called me out in front of others. That breaks protocol and if it was anyone else I would have them punished.”

Abby accepted what Lexa was saying and nodded in acknowledgement. 

Lexa could see Abby’s inner struggle to keep her opinion to herself on the matter, “this doesn’t mean you can’t discuss things that you disagree on. Just speak to me in private.”

“I agree.” Abby met Lexa’s eyes.

“I’m aware that Clarke can be...infuriating,” Lexa sighed, “and it does challenge me, so I sympathise with you.”

Abby softened her features and smiled.

“I feel like you wanted to talk about something important, other than Clarke.” As much as Lexa secretly liked to discuss Clarkes behaviour they were there for a more serious issue.

“I do,” Abby straightened up, “I'm choosing to step down as chancellor for the Sky People, allowing Marcus Kane to take my place.”

Lexa listened intently, “continue.”

“I feel as Clarke’s mother and your relationship with her it puts both of us in a position which is sensitive for our people. I understand you an Marcus have a good relationship.”

“We do.” 

“This would mean my focus will be solely on those that require medical assistance. From experience on the Ark, people may get anxious and stress levels may rise.” Abby’s main priority is the people who will be in the bunker and maintaining their health. As much as it’s the truth Abby would prefer to keep her distance with the Commander.

“The medical assistance is a main priority, if people get ill it will have to be maintained. Illnesses can mutate and in some cases I’ve known them to die.” Not that Lexa will admit it but she would rather Abby be focused on people’s health and not have her decisions questioned constantly.

“If you’re happy with the changes, I will leave you.” Lexa announced as she stood up from the chair ready to leave.

“Another thing, Commander.” Abby also stood from her chair. What she has wanted to ask since Lexa and Clarke had developed their relationship is, what are Lexa’s intentions?

“Yes,” 

“You and Clarke, your relationship.” Abby thought of the right words to say, Lexa stood patiently, “what do you intend to do whilst you’re apart?”

Lexa was put on a spot, no one puts her on the spot and awaits an answer, but they were talking about Clarke, this was more personal.

“It will be hard, and we’ve spoken about this. Nothing will change between us.” Lexa adjusted her jaw that she had been clenching without realising.

Abby smiled and nodded, she accepted Lexa’s answer.

Lexa observed Abby closely, she wasn’t sure if she was worried for Clarke and the affect it will have on her daughter or if Abby was insinuating something, “Abby,” Lexa spoke in a soft manner, “You’re probably won’t accept this or want to hear it but, I’m in love with your daughter. I don’t want to be apart from her as much as she does me but I have a duty that I must fulfil.”

Abby looked straight at Lexa upon hearing the confession, it was endearing to say the least and a side Abby has never witnessed from the Commander, “I accept your relationship with Clarke, I am honestly happy that she’s found happiness in you.” Abby chuckled, “however your the last person I would suspect her to find it in.”

Lexa eased at the statement, it warmed her to hear Abby say so, “Abby I lost someone close to me many years ago and I thought I could never feel again, it was a sign of weakness so I was told for so long. She was killed, barbarically by Azgeda.”

Abby’s features softened as if she felt her pain that she had gone through, though in a way she had.

“Until Clarke, I shut that part of me away.” Lexa looked away.

“Then I’m glad she was able to break those walls down, it’s not easy to let that happen.” Abby replied and smiled at Lexa.

The corner of Lexa’s mouth curled slightly, she nodded and left the office.

Abby let a long sigh out now that she was alone. She needed to learn to relax when Lexa is present or she will end up with permanent stiffness. 

—————————————————————————

“How did the meeting go with you future mother in-law?” Anya and Lexa were sat in Lexa’s chambers, Anya had snagged some of Monty’s alcoholic concoction from Raven for them to enjoy together, two lifelong friends putting duties aside and relaxing.

“Oh Anya, give it a rest?” Lexa groaned as she took another sip of her drink, wincing at the burn.

Anya enjoyed seeing Lexa letting her hair down after being uptight all day, “Have you asked her for permission to ask Clarke the question?”

Lexa rubbed her face with her free hand in frustration, “no, I haven’t.”

Anya’s eyes went wide, “Lex! You’ve got two days or less to ask Abby and then actually ask Clarke. Get a fucking move on!”

“An, have you told Raven that you’re staying here, yet?!” 

Anya’s mouth open then closed without a sound.

Lexa watched her friend falter, “you, need to tell her, Anya.”

It was Anya’s turn in the hot seat, “I want to go with her, Lexa.”

Lexa stared at her friend, she didn’t say anything. They’ve already had this conversation weeks ago. Lexa had made a final decision that Anya and Indra would be staying with Lexa in the bunker.

“We’ve already discussed this Anyanka.” 

The tension in the room between them grew, once Anya’s full name was spoken.

Anya clenched her jaw, “No, you demanded it.”

“You, are my second. As long as I am Commander, you are my second.” Lexa reminded her friend.

Anya stood up and looked down at Lexa, “as the Sky people say, go float yourself!”

She marched towards the door leading out to the main hallway.

Lexa swallowed the anger that was rising, “don’t you think I would do anything to not be a Commander right now? Do you think I want to be apart from Clarke? I never asked for this, Anya.”

Anya turned around and looked at Lexa’s watering eyes, “Lexa, I don’t want to fight.”

“I know, I don’t either.” 

Lexa stood up walked towards Anya, “you’re my confidence An, I’m going to need you in that bunker. I’m so scared.”

“You, Commander of the thirteen clans scared?” Anya mocked, only to receive a glare.

“You know all of that is a front, hell even Clarke knows that.”

Anya smirked, “yeah and look where that got you both.”

Lexa rolled her eyes and sipped more of her drink, “yeah a bullet to the heart and now a gaping scar that will be filled with missing her.”

“You’re really not a happy drinker are you?”

Both of them retreated to their original seats on the worn couch.

“It’s a sad time.” Lexa sighed looking into her almost empty goblet.

“I know, we’ll deal with it somehow.” Anya added she too was feeling the sadness.

Both of them drank more until Indra interrupted their drinking session, she was announcing evening dinner with everyone in the new food hall of the bunker. They weren’t drunk, grounders could handle their drink not matter the strength of it, they could drink their sky partners under the table and still be sober by the end of it.

Lexa and Anya followed by Lexa’s guards entering the food hall, everyone was waiting for their arrival before they started eating. Lexa took her place at the high table with the chancellors, both Indra and Anya by her side. Lexa looked at her people and then nodded instructing everyone to start their feast, she scanned the room for her blonde, Clarke was sitting with her friends on a far table she kept her eyes on her until Clarke turned around, thanks to Raven mentioning something of Lexa, she lightly smiled at her.

—————— ———————

Once people had started to clear the area there was only Lexa alongside Anya and a few chancellors at the top table, there were also a few others scattered about including Clarke and Raven on one table, Abby, Jackson, Sinclair and Marcus on another. Octavia was at the far end of the hall talking to Indra, no doubt discussing plans of their near future arrangements.

Anya stood up from her seat and looked down at Lexa who was in deep thought. She chose not to speak but instead laid a comforting hand on her shoulder that was free of armour.

Marcus, Sinclair and Jackson had also departed from Abby, Lexa saw this and thought it was her only chance she will get to ask Abby. Lexa stood up and decided to take a her chance now.

“Commander,” Abby addressed as she stood to Lexa, wandering what she has to say.

“There’s something I have been wanting to ask, I could never find the right time since I was shot and now this.” Lexa stood in front of Abby, looking so intently.

Abby was thrown off, what is it that Lexa, the Commander needs to ask of Abby who nothing more than a skilled surgeon from the sky.

“And what is you that you would like to ask of me, Heda?”

It was now or never. 

“Abby of the Sky people, I want to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage. Would you be willing to give me your blessing?” Lexa breathed, had she just asked Abby if she could marry her only daughter, Clarke.

Abby eyes went wide, she wasn’t expecting such a question. She opened her mouth and closed it again, unable to say anything. She was shocked.

Lexa stood there waiting for what seemed like ages, she wanted to know, she had literally discarded her amour, her walls and went against everything it meant to be Heda in front of Abby.

“Please say something, Abby.” Lexa’s voice faltered, anxiety consuming her.

Abby looked into her eyes trying to find something that would giver her any sign of doubt. There was none, Abby saw the purity of Lexa’s words and smiled as her chin started to quiver, “Yes, Commander. Yes Lexa, you have my blessing.”

Both of them smiled, though Lexa’s smile was more of a controlled smile. If it wasn’t for the formalities Abby would have hugged Lexa. Those kind of affections where not to be shared towards one another, Clarke and those very dear to Lexa only would be allowed to embrace the Commander in such a way.

“So what do you think Lexa is speaking to your Mom about?” Raven queried watching the pair at the far end of the hall.

Clarke looked over her shoulder then turned her head back, “I bet it will be about this morning, knowing my mother.” 

“I don’t know, Abby is smiling at her, no one does that apart from you or Anya.”

Clarke shrugged her shoulders, she’ll be sure to hear about it tonight when she goes to retire in Lexa’s chambers.

“So has Anya talked about going to space?” Clarke changed the subject upon hearing Anya’s name.

Raven gulped on her beer, “she hasn’t even spoken about it.”

Clarke looked up confused, “Rey, she is going with you right? I thought that was automatically a given.”

“I know but something tells me otherwise. I think Lexa will keep her here in the bunker.”

“She has to, just like I have to with Indra, I’m her second. Anya is Lexa’s second.” It was Octavia who had overheard their conversation, she took a seat between her friends.

“Fuck!” Raven cursed under her breath.

“I thought you knew that, Raven.” 

“Raven you need to speak to her, asap.” Clarke saw her friend becoming distressed instantly.

Raven looked around and couldn’t see Anya anywhere.

“I need to go find her,” Raven got up but winced in pain, she clutched her brace, “oh c’mon, leg not now!”

Both Clarke and Octavia saw Raven fall against the table and rushed her aid, “Rey, what’s happened?!”

Octavia had her arm around Raven’s right arm as Clarke got her back to give her some balance.

“I feel sharp pains down my fucked leg.” She groaned in pain.

“Rey, you know it’s phantom pain.” Clarke whispered into Raven’s ear only for the three to hear.

Raven cries in pain again and falls into Clarke completely.

“Get my Mom, O”

Octavia didn’t need to, Abby and Lexa were already hurrying over after seeing Raven collapse in Clarke’s arms.

“Where’s the pain, Raven?” Abby asks as she does a once over of Raven.

Lexa offers a hand to help Clarke lifting Raven to the table. Raven looks over at Lexa about to ask for Anya when another shot of pain surges through her.

“We need to find, Anya.” Clarke told Lexa.

Lexa nodded and pulled Clarke to the side when she was happy with how Raven was fully supported by the table. 

“Will this pass?” Lexa asked quietly, she had no understanding of how Raven’s mechanical leg works.

Clarke looked over Lexa’s shoulder at Raven cries out, “it should, it’s phantom limb, I think the brain still thinks it has a working leg when it doesn’t. I’m not sure of the logic but it should pass.”

Lexa was still clueless but nodded anyway, “Clarke we need to talk about something.”

“Right now?” Clarke hoped it wasn’t urgent, she’d much rather go look for Anya at the this moment of time.

Lexa swallowed and softly smiled, “how about tonight, in my room?”

Clarke nodded, “sure. But right now, Anya, where is she?”

“I’m not sure, Anya’s probably gone to her room to pack or something.” Once dinner is over Anya always heads out on her own, she doesn’t even tell Raven where she goes, let alone Lexa.

“Well we’re going to need to split up and find her.” Clarke suggested, as both women were exiting the hall Bellamy is walking towards them.

“Hey Bell, have you seen Anya on your way?” Clarke knew he wouldn’t of, he keeps his head down and his distance with her.

Bellamy looked between Lexa and Clarke, “not really, though I saw someone similar heading from the storage room that we’ve stocked up with alcohol.”

Lexa rushed off without Clarke, from the small detail Bellamy gave she knew it’d be Anya.

He then saw Raven laid down on the table in pain, “what’s happened to Raven?”

“She’s having a bad phantom limb pain.” Clarke sighed, the tiredness was getting to her.

Bellamy saw Clarke’s tiredness and offered a smile, “I better help your mom get Raven to the medical unit.”

Clarke nodded, “thanks Bell, I gotta go find Lexa. I think she has a hunch as to where Anya is. She asked to speak with later as well. I just want to sleep.” A small yawn escaped Clarke’s lips.

Bellamy smiled sweetly at her, “you guys okay?”

“Yeah, as much as we can be at this point. It’s going to be hard not having her around” she looked away from Bellamy and exhaled heavily.

He reached out to Clarke’s shoulder and shook her gently, “she’ll be fine, after all she’s Heda.”

Clarke offered a weak smile, “I’m not going to be the only one without someone. Anya’s going to stay here with Lexa, you sister will be here. At least Harper and Monty have each other and Murphy he’s got eyes for Emori.” 

“Does your Mom have any birth control we can take with us?” Bellamy joked.

Clarke softly laughed, “joke all you may, Mr Blake. But we may need some, from what Raven walked in on the other day Harper and Monty can’t keep their hands off each other.”

Both of them laughed, it was nice for them. They don’t get to see much of other these days since Clarke was spending most of her time with Lexa, and Bellamy going to and from the other station with supplies they will need in space.

“On that note I really have to look for Anya.” 

He moved to the side and watched Clarke leave, he then walked over to Abby asking what to do with Raven.

The blonde jogged down the hall where she saw Lexa leave, she didn’t get too far when she saw Lexa and Anya together. Thank god.

“You seriously need to stop stealing alcohol, Anya.” Lexa took the bottle from blondes hand.

Anya looked up and saw Clarke hurrying towards them, “Lex, your girl is here.”

Lexa turned around to see a relieved Clarke, “I knew where she’d be when Bellamy said about alcohol.”

“Is she drunk?” 

Anya looked at Clarke as if she insulted her.

“Lexa, has this Sky person learnt anything of the Grounders?” Anya raised her eyebrow.

Lexa smirked knowingly at Anya which caused her to make a disgusted sound and take back her bottle to head down to the medical wing.

“Did you tell her where Raven was going?”

“I did.” Both stood quietly next to each other.

The hallway that they were in was above the bunker at the entrance to the descending stairs. It was quiet apart from muffled sounds of the others.

Clarke snaked her hand to touch Lexa’s, the Commander involuntarily looked down at their entwined fingers.

“Did you want to go and have that talk?” Clarke reminded her now that they were alone.

Lexa nodded and led them both out and make their way to Lexa’s chambers.

——————————

Raven was laid on a put up bed in the new medical room when Anya made her way to her side. 

Raven was happy to see her but looked coldly at her, she was pissed.

“I hope it’s the pain that is making your face look angry.” Anya noticed the way Raven was looking at her not what she had hoped to be greeted with.

“So when was you going to tell me that you have to stay here with Lexa?!” Raven shouted, Abby and her medical assistant looked up, then realised they were having a domestic.

Anya looked down, she didn’t want to do this now.

“I’ve been waiting to see if Lexa would change her mind.” It was a weak excuse and she knew it.

“Bullshit! Lexa, is the Commander, your her second she wouldn’t back down. She can’t be with Clarke, so do you think she’d be any different with us!” Raven had a point, why would anyone think they would be any different. 

“Raven, I’m sorry.” Anya reached out to hold her hand but raven instantly pulled away.

“No! I had a feeling that you wouldn’t be able to come with me, but what hurts more is that two days till the shitstorm you finally tell me.” Raven turned her back to Anya in the hopes she’d get the hint and leave her alone. 

Anya was hurting, this is not what she wanted. She nodded in defeat and left Raven. 

“Fuck!” Anya hissed.

She headed for Lexa’s chambers bottle of whiskey in hand to drown her sorrows.

————————

Clarke and Lexa walked hand in hand towards their room, along the way they were stealing kisses from one another when no one was around. Once they reached the door to Lexa’s room Clarke had her arms around Lexa’s neck kissing her more forcefully as Lexa tried to remove Clarke’s top.

Soft moans escape Clarke’s lips as Lexa pushed her into her door to open it and tossed the top to the side once in Lexa’s room, soon after her bra followed suit.

Still unaware of the shadow sat on the couch Clarke’s hands started to wander to the back of Lexa’s top to untie it.

“Lex, I thought you wanted to talk about something important,”

Lexa still trying to work Clarke’s jeans ignored her, lost in a trance until...

A loud obnoxious clear of a throat separated the feverish pair in a second, leaving them completely flushed and slightly pissed, well Lexa for the later feeling.

“Anya! What the hell?!” Lexa demanded and stormed over to her disheveled friend.

Anya didn’t say anything. Lexa went straight back into Heda mode.

“As my second, I order you to answer my question!” Lexa’s voice was threatening, best friend or not Lexa wasn’t leaving any room for pleasantries.

Anya finally looked up at Lexa, she sniffed, “Raven hates me.”

Clarke hurried to cover herself up with her top that was discarded seconds ago and made her way to where both friends were.

Lexa lifted her head up slightly understanding her friends behaviour but still felt it was absolutely inappropriate to be in her chambers at this time of day.

“Raven, is pissed now but she’ll calm down in the morning.” Clarke spoke softly to Anya.

Lexa walked away from Anya, trying to cool down as this evening was supposed to be important.

Anya didn’t say anything but watched Clarke sit next to her.

“I think Raven knew deep down that you would be staying in the bunker without her. It’s just facing that it’s fact.” Clarke knew how both of them are feeling, she herself fought against the prospects of it with Lexa.

“You know how difficult it’ll be.” Anya remained her.

Clarke scoffed, “I haven’t thought about anything else.”

Lexa could over hear them talking, it was hard. She hates splitting people apart because it’s what is expected of her as Heda. Keeping the order and the protocol whatever the situation.

She shook her thoughts away and walked over to the two women.

“Anya, I need you to leave. Maybe go sleep it off, but you’re not staying here tonight.” 

Anya rolled her eyes and stood up, “please, I don’t need to hear you both like I did this morning and just now thanks.”

Lexa looked at Clarke questionably, Clarke shrugged her shoulders.

“I’ll see you at breakfast, Heda.” She smiled to Clarke, “thanks.”

Clarke smiled back and watched Anya leave. 

Once they were alone Lexa reached for her braids and let them down, “fuck.”

Clarke looked over at her love, she was having a hard time being both Commander and a friend.

As Lexa removed one of her braids she felt soft hands take over, she let them.

“It’s okay.” Clarke whispered to her.

“I hate this,” Lexa admitted, “being commander is ruthless, it makes you question everything.”

Clarke finished with the last braid and moved her hands to Lexa’s shoulders, resting them there.

“I love you, Lexa Kom Trikru. Ruthless or not, I love every part of you.” 

Lexa let the softness of Clarke’s voice soothe her, it encouraged her to do the thing she been waiting to do.

Before Clarke could realise Lexa had knelt before she saw a ring resting on the palm of Lexa’s hand.

“Clarke Kom Skaikru, the first time I did this I swore fealty to you and your people. I am now swearing my whole body and soul to you for however long we both shall live. Even in the after.” Lexa’s voice was so sure and filled with purity, it took Clarke’s breath away, she started to catch on to what Lexa was doing.

“Lexa,” Clarke croaked.

“Clarke Griffin, leader of the Sky people, I’m asking your hand in marriage to become a part of my life forever, let our souls entwine wherever we are. Will you marry me?”

Clarke let a tear fall, her face scrunching up trying not to cry and for what felt like an eternity she nodded her head, “yes, Lexa. I will marry you.”

Lexa placed the wood carved ring on Clarke’s marital finger and pulled her in a for hug. 

Clarke pulled away from the embrace and held Lexa’s face in her hands, “I love you, Lexa. I love you so much!”


End file.
